Happily Ever or Never
by Starlightchick
Summary: Fabian and Nina are together. Or are they? When someone they thought was dead comes back and sets the house into their own personal Fairy tale. With dragons and a ball! But this time Nina and Fabian might not end up having a happily ever after, try Never!
1. As We Quoted

**Sprained my ankle... :( Anyway, here we are, just as you wanted. **

**Okay, trying this disclaimer again… I do not own Twilight, any of the movie characters, the book, or any of the lines. I also don't own any of the House of Anubis characters, I don't own the house… I think that's it. Anyway, but what I do own is the my twists! **** Also vote on my poll for Twists and Turns! *Wink***

**Chapter One- As I quote…**

**NINA'S POV**

**HER THOUGHTS ONLY**

Fabian and I… Fabian and I…. Fabian and I! After my near-death experience. And I mean near-death.

**(New readers, read Fairytale first, ok? Or you'll be lost forever, so go read it right not. K.) **

Fabian. He was perfect, absolutely perfect. It's been a week since the whole I die- he died than the whole mess with voodoo….

**PRESENT TIME…**

I lay on Fabian's lap and he messed with my hair as I read my book, Twilight.

"Nina, I never thought you would be a Twilight Girl." Mara said, sitting on the other couch with Mick, of course Mick.

"Ah, you know, we Americans love 'em Vamps."

We laughed.

"What's so funny?" Patricia asked, walking in, her arm linked with Real Joy. (Do not get me started.)

"Oh, you know, Nina being a Twi-hard." Mara said, smirking

. "I never said I was Twi-hard." I said, getting up.

"Oh, so it's your first time reading Twilight?" Mara asked, raising a eyebrow.

My copy of the Twilight was beat up. The page corners had creases, the spine was bent, and the pages had that feel that it's been read way more than once. I mumbled the actual number under my breath, so quiet, Fabian barely heard me.

"Really?" He asked, shocked, "Is that all you read?"

"No!" I said, folding the corner of the page I was on.

"So the number?" Patricia pushed, sitting on the arm chair.

I was about to say when Amber walked in and asked, "What number?"

"Oh how many times Nina has read Twilight." Mara said.

"Who's reading Twilight?" Alfie asked, who was closely followed by Jerome.

"Nina and we are trying to find out how many times she read it." Patricia explained.

"So?" Amber pressed.

"114." I said, looking down. I heard Alfie's and Jerome's mouths hit the floor, than they all started laughing.

"Good one Nina, no really what's the number?" Alfie asked.

"I'm not joking, look!" I tossed the book in Mara's hands and said, "Page 170, paragraph 4- _" 'That color blue looks lovely with your skin,' he said, watching me. I was surprised; I looked down, flushing, of course." _" I quoted, I knew I didn't miss one word. It's my one on my Jackie's favorite lines.

"You did not get that word for word." Jerome said, then turned to Mara, "She did not get it word for word, did she?"

Mara nodded.

"What did you memorize it, word for word?" Patricia asked.

"No!" I said, grabbing my book. "Just some of the lines."

"She beat my record." Joy said.

"And your record?" Amber asked.

"110."

Jerome shook his head, "You are both crazy."

"At least we read!" I snapped.

"Yeah, how many books have you read, one?" Joy added.

"For your information," Jerome sneered, "I've read more than one, probably over a hundred or so."

"Comic books don't count." Joy and I said at the same time.

And with that, Joy and I got into a huge discussion over Twilight.

We were friends, and she was totally okay with me dating Fabian. Besides she kind-a after the new boy that moved into one of the other houses. Kind-a like Fabian but different. More Joy, as Patricia put it.

"Yeah, I know, Jacob Black is so whiny some times." Joy said, after or discussion turned into 20 minutes. The others once in a while would add comments.

"But Jacob Black is hot." Amber said, sitting on the arm of the couch Fabian, Joy, and I sat on.

"Well, Taylor is always hot." Joy said, "But in the books, Jacob is so whiny. All how Bella didn't pick him. But in the 4th."

"Breaking dawn." I said.

"He falls for Bella's and Edward's daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Joy explained.

"Wha?" Amber asked, getting confused."Renesmee? Carlie?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Renesmee is the combination of Renee and Esme. And Carlie is the combination of Charlie and Carlisle."

"Oh," Amber said, but I knew she still didn't get it.

"But, have you read '_The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_'?" Joy asked.

"Yes! And I seriously cannot believe that Diego was killed. I mean, hello! He was my favorite!" I smiled.

"Yeah, him and Bree. Have you listened to it on Audio book?"

"Yes! The voice is just how I imagined her to sound!"

"Oh I know…"

"Dinner!" Trudy called, and the smell of spaghetti wafted towards us.

"Continue this late?" Joy asked.

"Yep." I nodded and we all headed to the table…

**LATER...**

After dinner, a memorable food fight, and the finish the Twilight conversation; which ended once we saw Amber actually pick up my copy of Twilight, and started reading.

Fabian and I soon found ourselves outside on the porch. He and I sat on the porch steps, kissing.

My hands wrapped around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Fabian." I said, between our kisses. I had said it over and over, but I did, I loved him.

"I love you Nina." He said. And I knew he meant the same.

After a few more minutes we decided to go in.

But I had the weirdest feeling someone was watching us. I could feel my neck prickle but I ignored it.

Too busy with Fabian.

As we closed the door and opened the door to the living room where everyone was, except Trudy (who was busy with a meeting with the teachers.) a wave of agonizing pain shot through me.

I screamed and fell to the floor, the world went black.

A painful blackness that I've had before.

**FABIAN'S POV**

As I reached for Nina, pained shot through me.

I yelled in pain and sunk to the ground, holding my head. It felt like it was splitting.

I grabbed my head, biting my tongue from yelling. Soon the taste of blood filed my mouth, but the pain only got worse.

I didn't know what was going on, and the fire that I felt in the hospital returned, only a million times worse…

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nina and Fabian walked in, than it started. Nina screamed and fell into a heap on the floor and began shaking, like she did at the hospital. Fabian tried to grab her as the others all stood up, wondering what was going on.

Than he fell.

He yelled in pain and grabbed his head, they could tell he was in pain as well, like the pain at the hospital.

Patricia and Jerome were the first to get there.

"What's happening?" Jerome yelled

. "NINA!" Patricia screamed, "FABIAN!"

Tears fell down Amber's face, "Not again!" She cried.

"Oh, again," A voice said, echoing off the walls. "And it will be worse. Oh, a lot worse." The voice cackled and the voice belonged to one person…

**So… You still have those sticks ready? Cause I have a feeling you're going to bring them out again… COMMENT! (No new chapter until I get 20, which should be too hard.)**


	2. What did I say? Drama

**Well first off, I should say, that I have not read Twilight that many times. (I think I would die.) Also, thank you. Your reviews, wow. Seriously. I thought you'd be (at the most extent.) Check it every once in a while, but your determination, just WOW. I mean, I was about to jump for joy when my sister held me in place by my shoulders, (cause, since I'm out for a couple of weeks in soccer, she really didn't want me out for life. ) Anyway… Flash back of my super weird, super crazy…Ect. But here we are once again. Chapter two. **

**Chapter 2- What did I say? Drama.**

**AMBER'S POV**

Tears fell down my face, "Not again."

"Oh again," A voice said, echoing off the walls, "And it will be worse. Oh, a lot worse." The voice cackled.

Oh my gosh.

Joy.

**JOY'S POV**

Oh my gosh, my voice.

But it wasn't my voice, it was Copy Joy.

I was freaking out, I thought she broke into a million little pieces.

Died.

Oh no, oh no.

This isn't going to be pretty.

**NINA'S POV**

The pained faded almost instantly. I got up with Fabian, shaking.

"What was that voice?" I asked, I heard it faintly. But it sounded like the parents on 'Charlie Brown'.

"What voice?" Fabian asked, his voice strained with pain and tired.

"Well, it was um…" Amber said, looking at the ground. And I knew.

Fabian knew as well because we both said, "Copy Joy."

Everyone nodded.

"So this means what?" Mick asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"Nina did you feel…" Fabian asked, Amber's eyes perked up with interested but I ignored her.

"Like someone was watching us?" I finished, "Yeah, it was weird."

"It could just be some creep outside, right?" Joy said, I think she was more freaked at the moment than we were. She had accidently created Copy Joy.

"Yeah," I said, shrugging and rolling my eyes. "Just some creep."

The others nodded and soon Fabian and I found ourselves alone in his room.

"Nina, there's more I should tell you." He said, as I sat on his lap, he arms around me.

"What?" I asked looking up at him. He kissed my head.

"Well during the… Living room incident, I kept hearing a voice."

"What kind of voice?" I asked, getting worried.

"Well, it was Copy Joy's and it kept saying that I'd be hers and something about." He closed his eyes and winced in pain.

"Fabian?" I asked, turning my body to face him more. "What is it?"

"I. Just can't. Remember it." I looked at him as he opened his eyes.

"It's okay, I'm sure it's nothing important. You're alive and that's all that matters."

He sighed, and I pulled him into a kiss.

After a minute, there was a knock at the door and Fabian and I pulled away.

"So, you guys alright?" Mara asked, walking in with Mick.

"Yeah, fine." Fabian and I said, smiling.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. AMBER!" She yelled, there was a series of loud thudding sounds and Amber, Patricia, and (of course) the others were at the door.

"Okay, so, Trudy won't be back till the morning." Amber said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Why?" I asked.

"Her sister is in the hospital, something about a bird flying in her path?"

I felt Fabian stiffened, but before I could even look at him, Amber continued. "So, we are planning to have you two back on the couches for the night."

"Yeah, we really don't want you two be in pain where only two people can really get to you." Patricia said.

"So," Joy said, smiling, "We're all having a sleepover in the living room."

Jerome and Alfie got an evil glint in their eyes.

"One prank and I will beat you two senseless." Patricia said, seeing the look.

They looked shocked, "Us?" Alfie asked. "Never."

Jerome shook his head.

"Yeah, well, if I wake up and there is even one prank in sight." Patricia added her glare at the end, apparently that was proof enough. They flashed a smile and ran to the living room.

"Anyway," Amber said, shaking her head, "Grab you pillows and stuff. Oh and Fabian and Nina?"

"Yeah?" Fabian and I said.

"You get the couch!" With that she left, giggling like an idiot. I shook my head, still, even after Fabian and I are together, she is determined to keep up this matchmaking.

I rolled my eyes , kissed Fabian's cheek, and got up to change…

I came back down, my white pillow under my arm. I was in blue soccer shorts and a soft white tee that read 'Utah Brighton Ski Resort' in light blue.

Jackie and I saved our money and took a plane there for 2 weeks to go skiing. And I'll just say one thing, it may get wicked cold, but that snow is the best on the planet. Powdery but slick. Not super thin and definitely not thick.

But I haven't seen Europe's snow or any other place, so, before I can say anything I have to go to Europe snow first. I saw that the red couches were pushed together like before.

The fire was going and blankets and pillows were spread everywhere. Everyone was in the kitchen, I could kind of hear them, something about a kettle, fire, and tea?

I took a couple steps in and someone grabbed me around the waist.

"Hey," Fabian said, smiling at me.

"Hey," I said and walked to the couch and sat down on the blue blanket that sat on top. Fabian was in his usual blue plaid pants and white top. He sat next to me and pulled the blanket over us.

We snuggled next to each other, smiling. Oh how did I ever get so lucky?

We mostly tuned out the others, they went on about aliens, fashion, and some other random stuff that would never go together unless you're in Anubis house. Soon, around midnight, the others crashed, tried.

I smiled as Fabian lay beside me.

I was in love, me!

**AMBER'S POV**

I lay on the ground, sleeping. Dreaming about how I would plan Nina's and Fabian's wedding. Oh it would be perfect.

"FABIAN!" Nina screamed, which shot me wide awake. The blanket was flipped off the two and Nina was shaking Fabian, tears running down her face. "Fabian!"

I and Patricia were the first ones to reach the couch, Jerome arrived next.

"Fabian." Nina said, looking scared.

Fabian was tossing and turning violently.

He yelled in pain and I saw the sickly color of blood spread across his white tee shirt….

**Oh yeah, that's right, skiing and of course a cliff. Wow. Well, I warned you guys, I like getting people pissed. Yeah, **


	3. Stitch My Heart

**Chapter 3- Stitch My Heart.**

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Fabian!" Nina cried, "he can't die! He can't!"

"Get me the first aid kit under my bed!" Amber instructed.

Alfie ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"What the heck is happening?" Patricia demanded, looking at the scene.

Alfie came back a few minutes later with a big, white, First Aid kit. Amber had the blanket wadded and was giving the wound pressure.

"I think it stopped bleeding," She said, pulling the blanket away. The wound stopped bleeding.

Amber took the first aid from Alfie, set it on the couch and pulled out a needle and some thread, (the special kind.) and looked down at the wound.

"Sorry Fabian." She mumbled and she stabbed the needle into his skin. He barely moved, clenching his teeth.

"Amber, what the heck are you doing?" He asked, opening his eyes and watching her insert the needle into his skin.

She nearly threw the needle.

"Fabian! Hasn't anyone told you not to scare someone who's saving your life?"

"Hasn't anyone told you to knock the pacient out before you stab him with a needle?"

"I saved your life!" Amber said, snapping the extra string and pulling out gaza.

"Yeah, stabbing a needle into me is saving my life." Fabian said, sarcastically.

Amber slapped were she just stitched then gasped.

"what!" Fabian asked, obvious to his cut.

**NINA'S POV**

Amber gasped when she hit Fabian, but something was wrong. Fabian was different in a bad way...

"what!" Fabian asked as if he didn't know he had a cut.

"I hit you." Amber said softly.

"Amber," Fabian sighed, "you always hit me."

"Mate, you were bleeding." Mick said.

"I am not-" Fabian suddenly caught a glimpse at his wound.

"That was suppose to be a dream." He said.

Wait, what happened in his dream?

Before I could say anything, he gripped his head.

**FABIAN'S POV**

**(Italic bold is fabian, Italic(plain) Copy Joy.)**

_Fabian_, a voice said.

I gripped my head, the voice hurt.

_Sorry, it's going to hurt a little_

Copy Joy.

_**Go away**_, I thought. I was not in the mood, the dream makes matters worse.

_You don't mean that_, Copy Joy said, her voice full of hope.

_**Yeah I do,**_

_Fabian, I love you, don't you love me?_

"No" I snapped, closing my eyes.

_Than this is going to hurt a lot_, she sighed.

Waves of agonizing pain washed over me.

"Gah!" I groaned, clamping my teeth together, to keep from screaming.

_Fabian, it can all go away if you just say you love me and leave that American. _Copy Joy, cooed.

"I'd rather die." I said, through my clamped jaw.

"Who is he talking to?" Amber asked, not sure how she could help.

_Why do you want a girl who can't even stop the pain?_Copy Joy snapped.

"Because she isn't a witch like you!" I snapped, as I said thoses words more pain washed over me.

"Fabian," Nina said softly, "Who are you talking to?"

_Come on Fabian, _Copy Joy said, softly. Her voice was like the Devil's.

_Come back to our Fairytale and we can live Happily Ever After, and this time you and your body can come._

"NO!" I yelled.

"No what?" Mick demanded.

_Yes, come on._

**_Die in a hole, you witch!_**

_Fine! Have it your way, the whole house can come, but you will be mine by the end and Nina will be dead. _Copy Joy let out a mad, victorious, evil laugh.

I completely forgot my wound, and jumped up.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Copy Joy, she's going to put us all in a-" I started but the floor gave way and we fell into a dark, twisting vortex.

"Once Upon a Time..." Copy Joy's voice echoed around us as we fell, everyone screamed and yelled.

I, knew one thing for certain, Copy Joy, will not win.

"What's happening?" Patricia demaded as we fell, looking around wildly.

"Copy Joy is sticking us in our own Fairy tale." I sighed.

"How do you know?" Nina asked, trying to grab my hand. I reached out and gripped her hands in mine.

"She told me," Everyone gasped.

Just than a great gust of wind hit us.

"Don't let go!" I told Nina, I couldn't loose her now.

"I won't." She said.

The wind got stonger and stronger, pulling us farther and farther apart. With one finally gust of wind, Nina couldn't hold on any longer.

"FABAIN!" She screamed.

"NINA!"

**Sorry, about that cliff... Anyway, next chap is Fabian's dream!**


	4. Fabian's Dream and Paris

**Sorry, just writing a new story with my sis, anyway, READ! You know I already know what I'm going to do. _ will be with _ and _ heart is broken. Oh yeah, we all know I'd do it.**

**Chapter 3- Fabian's Dream and Paris**

**FABIAN'S POV**

As soon as I closed my eyes, the nightmare began…

_***DREAM***_

_I fell down, down, down, landing sprawled on the un-natural green grass. I groaned, getting up. _

_I looked around and saw I was right outside the Eiffel Tower._

_"When did I get here…?" I said aloud, hoping that my question wouldn't get answered. _

_"Your in a Fairy tale." A voice said, it sent chills down my spine. I turned to see Joy, copy Joy. _

_She had a forest green streak in her hair, like my favorite color… _

_She was in a gray shirt with a black around her neck. She had on a black skirt and flats. She smiled and moved her hand on my arm. _

_"You like?" She asked, I took a set back. I have no idea what twisted thing I'm dreaming but I need to WAKE UP NOW!_

_"Fabey, you can't wake up. It's my fairytale and we can live happily ever after. "_

_"This is a dream." I said, more of a reassurance for me than her._

_"Are you sure?" Copy Joy asked. _

_"Positive."_

_"Fabian picked up Copy Joy and spun her around." My limbs wouldn't obey my command to stay still. They moved to Copy Joy, picked her up, and spun her around._

_"Fabian says 'I love you, Joy.'" My lips moved and made sound that I never wanted to say. _

_"I love you, Joy." _

_She giggled, "I love you __too, Fabey."_

_I set her down._

_"Fabian smiles sweetly at Copy Joy and leans down to kiss her." Joy puckered her lips waiting as I yelled thoughts in my head, not caring if she could hear._

_DO NOT KISS HER!_

_DO NOT KISS HER!_

_I thought, YOU HAVE NINA! NINA! NINA! _

_Her name was rhythmical and lovely. I didn't move towards Copy Joy. After a few second she realized that I wasn't kissing her. She looked up, confused. _

_"Fabian kisses Copy Joy." Nothing happened._

_"FABIAN KISSES COPY JOY!" She screeched, "HE KISSES HER AND FALLS DEEPLY AND MADLY IN LOVE WITH COPY JOY!"_

_Nothing, "Why don't you love me?" Copy Joy asked, "Please tell me you love me."_

_I shook my head, "No, I love Nina." _

_"He promised." _

_Who promised._

_Copy Joy glared at me. "You hate me, don't you?"_

_I nodded. "ALL I GAVE YOU WAS LOVE!" She screeched. "And a silver dagger appeared in Copy Joy's Hand."_

_A silver dagger appeared in her ready hands. _

_"I'll give you one more chance. Do you love me?" _

_"No," I said, not caring what happened. _

_She lunged and before I could move she dug it into my sides. _

_"People were right. Love does hurt."_

_She pulled it out and I gasped. She looked shocked at what she just did. I fell to my knees, gripping my sides. I was going to die._

_I was going to die. _

_And I'll never tell Nina one more time I love her._

_"No, you weren't supposed to die! You were supposed to love me!" Copy Joy cried._

_Hypocrite. _

_"Fabian lives. Fabian lives." She said, looking around. "He lives. He lives." She kept chanting the words over and over as if that would change anything._

_I'm dying. She killed me, and I'm never going to see the others. Nina. _

_"HE LIVES!" She screamed, falling to her knees and tried to stop the blood. "He wasn't supposed to die!" _

_Suddenly the pain stopped and the bleeding as well. _

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Copy Joy repeat, before I could tell her to leave and who she was talking to. _

_The ground crumbled beneath me and I fell…_

**_*DREAM ENDS*_**

**(Whole conversation from chapter 3, sorry, kind-of don't want to stop at a cliff.)**

**NINA'S POV**

I landed with a hard thud on the ground.

"Ow." I mumbled, looking on wear I was. All I saw was a small table under a near-by window, a sink, and the Eiffel tower out the window…

EFFIEL TOWER!

I jumped up and ran to the window. Paris. I was in Paris. Why was I in Paris?

Oh! Yeah, to visit my fairy friend… Patricia. Right, now I remember… But my head seems all fuzzy, and I keep seeing a boy's face in my head. He was really cute. I wonder who he is?

I got up from the floor and walked to the bedroom. It had a basic gray bedspread spread across it. I changed into a black tank top and pulled on a gray; I slid a black rose belt around my waist and yanked a brush through my hair.

I slipped on my black hat with 2 black roses on the side, finally I pulled on a black ring, tied the lace chocker around my neck, and I slid the Necklace of Horus over my head and tucked it under my shirt.

I got it from Egypt but the Queen forbids wearing anything Egyptian, I don't know why. **(A.N. Outfit on my profile, except for the necklace. But if you don't know what that looks like, please. Go review House of Anubis, episode one. ****) **

I yanked on the ballet flats and skipped out, loving the way the tower looked. My little cottage sat on the corner, looking right at it. I sold clothes. What a boring life but what a wonderful view.

I would make clothes and sell them every day just to see the view.

"Nina!" Patricia called, waving me over to the table that she was sitting at. It was right under the Effiel tower. I walked over, loving the way the roses smelled.

"'Ello." I said, sitting down and taking a sip of the tea Patricia had ordered.

"Mara is running 'ate and Amber is…" Patricia started. She said Amber like: Um-bar.

Amber's bell-like voice rang out over the usual magical conversations. I? Was not magical. Amber ran over and sat down in her seat. She was in a pink dress with black lace around her stomach and a ribbon over that.

**(If you get confuzzled looked on my profile.) **

She smiled at fluttered down to her seat. "Sorry, but look!"

She held out her finger to show Patricia and me her ring. It was shiny and new, a pink stone sat in the middle of the gold ring.

"Mick gave it to me." She squealed, "A promise ring!"

"Pretty," I cooed.

Oh, if only. I never got asked out, I never got jewelry.

"So," Amber said, straighten her dress and taking a sip of her tea. "How is the clothing shop?"

"Oh, you know, almost as busy as ever."

I was so glad it opened at noon. I had tea with Amber, Patricia, and Mara, than worked. I was busy with Queen Joy's (She's a princess, but don't say.) dress. "But anyway, how is that fashion trip?"

Amber, being her witch self, transports herself all over the globe to find the cutest fashions. "Oh, well, I saw dragon scales for the first time, and I mean, they're so shiney! I think I might show you the design I had and you can make it?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Sure," She squealed.

"Trixie," Mara said, sliding into her seat. "Jerome told me before I ran over here, that Alfie said that there was some little girl with the," Mara looked around and leaned forward, "The Black Plague."

We all gasped. That was supposed to be gone.

"I'll leave right now and pick up the 'erbs." Patricia said, she never really says her 'H's but neither do I. She ran off, so did Amber, she smiled a said a spell, disappearing.

"Dang it, I'm always so slow." Mara cursed, standing up as well. She was a werewolf.

"See you later Nina." She said, running off. I sighed myself and walked back to the shop.

**Okay, so that was a little random there, but not to worry! It'll make more sense later on… **

**yeah, it went really random, but... _ is behind it all! **

**Okay, here are my 5 Question to a spoiler! Get all 5 right and be the first three. And I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. Or I answer one question. (Can not be who is behind it.) Also, I'll deicate the next chapter to the lucky 3! Okay, so I'll do this every few chapters of so. K, here they are!**

**1. What does Jerome say when the Subina group finds out that Nina is**** the real chosen one? **

**2. What does Alfie pretend to be in Drama class, during the first?**

**3. What does Alfie say when Patrica apologizes?**

**4. (Sorry, but Alfie has some pretty funny lines.) What does Alfie say when they stand in front of the cameras? (Episode is 'House of Camera and House of Numbers.)**

**5. Why doesn't Mara go look for the Subina gang durning the dance?**

**hurry! And PM me when you got it! Hurry and COMMENT!**


	5. Don't kill me just yet AN

**I'm back! And you may want to look this over :) You all get a spoiler to a question your all wondering...**

**Sorry guys, been away for… Ever.**

** I've been down right busy since summer. I did go to Paris *Insert the girliest squeal you can imagine here* I did re watch all the House of Anubis *Insert Fist Pump* And I did take French Classes at a community collage! **

**So, yes, you may beat me with a stick for however long you want or…****Find out who the winners are!**

**WINNERS!**

**Water wolf 100! (WHOOOO!)**

**Fabinaisawesome (NICE ONE!**

**Fabian (Since the person was Anonymous I have to give your win to all my readers ;) Bet you made a lot of people happy!)**

**Linka53 (LOVE IT!)**

**And Grace**

**Grace won a question so… You all get to here it :)**

**Okay *Drum Roll* Here's the question:**

**How does Copy Joy come back?**

**Answer: I really wish I knew myself! (Just kidding!) **

**Um… Well, Copy Joy comes back with a series of dark magic and spell. A better way to understand is it's kind of like how Kronos comes back in Percy Jackson (Sister's analogy not mine). Trust me it was harder _not _to bring her back because the first book basically circled around her (In a way...)**

**That's all I can say now but... You do win what Fabian wins if he wants a question!**

**So, there you are!**

**No, I don't have a chapter for you guys (Sorry) **

**I have to give the winners a sneak peak!**

**So, Winners, contact me ASAP and tell me what'd you like. If I don't here from you in a week (September 28 2011 at 11:59 pm western standard time) the chapter is up and you official lose you title as winner (For that round.)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON SEPTEMBER 29 AT 6:15 WESTERN STANDERED TIME (I'm really posting it an hour early just in case it takes awhile.) ;)**

**Sorry –yet again- for disappearing, your writer and reader, **

**SLC!**

**P.S. REALLY WINNERS CONTACT ME!**


	6. Joy isn't Joy and the Prince isn't

**Sorry! Family issues, hospital visits, and soul searching. I'm back and ready to write! :) **

**Chapter 5- Joy isn't Joy and the Prince isn't the Prince**

**FABIAN'S POV**

I woke up on the floor of…

Somewhere, and with one thought on my mind: I have got to get out.

I looked at the window at the 9 foot drop. Any other prince wouldn't do the drop, I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be doing it either. But I'm not like other princes. I climbed out and jumped, tucking my body in as I hit the ground.

I jumped up and took off before the guard on duty would notice I was gone.

And when he does, I'll be long gone.

I grabbed the tree limb, swung myself on top, and then jumped off the wall and into the woods. I felt the pack on my back hit my back rhythmically, far enough in the forest I'm changing.

I walked into the busy town of Paris. The town of love and the town of my freedom, the money in my pack should hold me off till I can get a job.

I slipped into the traffic and walked through the town, trying to find work, a place to sleep, or both. Then I saw it, a beautiful maiden was hanging a sign in her shop window:

_Free Bed and Room, Hard labor. _

I walked into the shop and a bell greeted me.

"'Ello?" The maiden asked, she looked over at me through mannequins of dresses and skirts.

"I saw your sign." I said, walking to her.

"That was quick," She announced, looking down, "But yes, you know you'll have to drive to the fields and get me fresh wool and such, the sheering, the lifting, everything. You'll have to get wood for mannequins, for the fires, and do you know how to work do a Smith's job?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, I may be a prince but not a dunce.

"Good good and you can call me Nina," The maiden said, lifting her head. She had such prefect eyes…

A sharp pain prickled my head.

_Leave Fabian,_ a voice cooed. _Meet your real love at the market__…_

I shook my head. Nina was perfect.

"And you can call me Fabian."

"Like the prince?"

"Yes, I'm a little order," I lied, hating the way I was good at it. I wish I could tell her who I was already was…

What am I doing? I don't even know her… But yet I feel like I've known her for a while.

Like a memory that is distant…

Nina looked at me, curiosity filling her eyes. "Are you alright, Fabian?"

"Yes, yes, fine." I said, rubbing my head. There is no way I could know her unless… She is the maiden the witch I met once said…

_***FLASH BACK***_

_**(4 months prior…)**_

_A witch named Trudith __**(A.N .Had to have her in this one you know!) **__she had came to the castle as my father had asked. He wanted to know who I would marry…_

"_Enter!" My father called, his voice echoing around the chambers._

_A short woman walked in, she was covered in beads and silk and her black hair was covered with a blue silk scarf. Her cocoa skin and eyes gave her a friendly appearance but she was one of the most dangerous things you can encounter._

_ A witch._

_ "Hello, my majesty," The witch cooed, her voice wasn't raspy and forced as I imagined. Instead it was kind._

_ "Hello Trudith," My father said, "You know what you must do."_

_ The witch nodded, "I'll read the boy's palm and read his tea."_

_ Not cards or crystal ball for me, I thought as the witch took my palm. I braced myself for dead skin and a fierce grip. But no such thing came._

_ "You mustn't look with rumors and others eyes," Trudith said, "One must look with his own and see with his own eyes and hear with his own ears."_

_ I nodded, storing what she said in my head, to remember it. She traced her deep blood red nails over the lines in my palm._

_ "Strange…" she mumbled, "Very strange." _

_"What is it?" My father and I asked eager__._

_ "It seems your life line stops short." My father's face went white, as did my own. "Very short, but then it continues back up with a small gap." She traced it and moved her nails somewhere else. "And you seem to be at a cross road in your life…" _

_"You are telling this from a palm?" My father asked, still not recovering from the short life-long life ideal._

_ "Yes sir, it seems your son is living a… Double life." She laughed at the term, but my father and I were confused, What could she mean? _

_"Now," She let go of my hand, "We will read your tea." _

_She made a simple tea and had me drink to the end._

_ "Now, let me see it." She took the cup from my hand and turned it over and over in her hands. "You will meet the love of your life soon. She will be the one you'll never expect. Beautiful and made just for you…" _

_She stopped short and stared at the cup as if Satan had appeared. _

_"What is it?" My father demanded, "What do you see, Trudith?" _

_"Your son will die. He will die by the hands of someone he loves… He will choose to die."_

_ After that, my father went crazy I say. At the month when I was suppose to be seen by my people, he had his brother's son, who had also not been seen stand in my place and I was cast in the shadows, waiting till the day my father died or the day my cousin did, so I could rule. _

_I was to continue and never see the public…_

_***END OF FLASH BACK***_

I looked at Nina, "When can I start?"

"You can start today, I'll pay you two silver coins at the end of each week, more if I think you earned it."

Though her eyes were twinkling I knew she was thinking about how she didn't have to do the work. I smiled at began to listen as she told me what I shall fill.

**JOY POV**

I awoke to being tied in a chair, a gag around my mouth and a blind fold over my eyes.

I screamed.

"Now, you wouldn't want to do that now would you Joy?" A voice said, the voice made my skin crawl. "Your friends can have their end very soon…" The voice was….

**Am I evil? Yes, yes I am. But who is it? COMMENT!**


	7. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
